1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of swimming goggles that is integrally formed to provide improved waterproof effect and safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 of the drawings illustrates a pair of conventional swimming goggles that includes two lenses 1', two padding members 2', a bridge 3', and a strap 4'. The lens 1' is made of transparent rigid material. Each lens 1' includes a flange 11' for engaging with an associated padding member 2'. Each lens 1' further includes a first connecting section 12' on an inner edge thereof for engaging with an end of a bridge 3' and a second connection section 13' on an outer edge thereof for engaging with an end of the strap 4'. Each padding member 2' includes an engaging section 21' on an outer face thereof for engaging with the flange 11' of an associated lens 1' and a padding flange 22' in close contact with an eye socket of the user. Nevertheless, the lenses 1' and the bridge 3' are separate and thus fail to provide an aesthetically pleasing effect. In addition, the padding members 2' and the lenses 1' tend to disengage from each other after assembly if impinged by external force, thereby resulting in ingress of water into the swimming goggles. Furthermore, sharp corners of the rigid lenses 1' might cause injury to the user if the padding member 2' disengages from the lens 1'. The eyes of the user might be injured if the lens 1' breaks. A further drawback of the swimming goggles resides in that the lenses 1', the padding members 2', the bridge 3'. And the strap 4' are made of different material and thus cause difficulty in recycling.
FIGS. 5 and 6 illustrate another pair of conventional swimming goggles that includes two lenses 5', two frames 6', a bridge 7', and a strap 8'. The lens 5' is also made of transparent rigid material. Each lens 5' includes a connecting peripheral edge 51' for engaging with an associated frame 6'. The frames 6' and the bridge 7' are integrally formed by the same material. A padding section 61' is directly formed on an inner side of each frame 6' to be in close contact with the eye socket of the user. A connecting section 62' is directly formed on an end edge of each frame 6' for connecting with an end of the strap 8'. Each frame 6' further includes an annular groove 63' for receiving the peripheral edge 51' of an associated lens 5'. The frame 6' and the lens 5' are bonded together by gluing or any other suitable means. Since the lens 5' and the frame 6' are made of different material, the annular groove 63' of the frame 6' and the peripheral edge 51' of the lens 5' cannot provide a water-proof effect (see gap "a" in FIGS. 7 and 8) when the strap 8' is pulled for wearing. As a result, ingress of water into the swimming goggles occurs. In addition, the view of the user wearing the pair of swimming goggles is poor (see range "b" in FIG. 7), as the end edge of the frame 6' is not transparent. Swimming safety is thus low. The lens 1' may be disengaged from the frame 6' if the swimming goggles is impinged by external force such that sharp corners of the rigid lens 1' might cause injury to the user. The eyes of the user might be injured if the lens 1' breaks. A further drawback of the swimming goggles resides in that the lenses 1', the padding members 2', the bridge 3', and the strap 4' are made of different material and thus cause difficulty in recycling. The glue for bonding the frame 6' and the lens 5' requires additional treatment when recycling.
The present invention is intended to provide a pair of swimming goggles that mitigates and/or obviate the above problems.